Renee Neverwinter's Version of M:I:N:E
by YYuuuukkaannddaa
Summary: Renee Neverwinter is the famous idol, Momoka's, manager, a waitress at Momoiro Cafe, and a best friend. She meets Yuu Kanda, and becomes friends with him. Will this friendship turnout to be love? Kanda x OC. More summary inside.
1. The Notes

Me: Wazz up~!

Kanda: You're being too loud.

Me: *ignores* This story is my Best Friend Forever's story, _M:I:N:E_, but Renee Neverwinter's version. Does that make sense?

Crowd: Sorta.

Me: Good enough for me. Kanda! Pick up the script and do the disclaimer!

Kanda: Fine...*picks up script and sighs* YYuuuukkaannddaa doesn't own M:I:N:E-

Me: EternalLoveHitsuHina does!

Kanda: D. Gray-Man-

Me: Katsura Hoshino does!

Kanda: Bleach-

Me: Tite Kubo does!

Kanda: or me.

Me: Also owned by Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

><p>Summary: It says Cross-over but it is not exactly a cross-over. One of the main characters is from D. Gray-Man, and most of the other characters are from Bleach. This is Renee Neverwinter's version of M:I:N:E written by EternalLoveHitsuHina (Buddy~!). If you didn't read that story then this story won't make sense. Renee Neverwinter is the famous idol, Momoka's manager, a waitress at Momoiro cafe, and a best friend. She meets Yuu Kanda, a person who works in the secret organization Black Order, and becomes friends with him. Will this simple friendship turnout to be true love? Kanda x OC<p>

* * *

><p><em>June 6, 1988<em>

_"Happy birthday!"_

_". . . . ."_

_"C'mon. Be happier on your birthday."_

_"Fine. For you." the boy began to smile._

_"I love your smile."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p><em>We were just kids back then. We didn't know what true love is. We always threw that word around. Love. What is love? To us back then, it was like a game. Only for fun. But that's not true love. I guess we will never know what true love is, or how it feels... <em>

* * *

><p>It was a normal morning. School was about to start and the students were all taking their time. All except one. Renee Neverwinter. A new transfer student who should be in the 10th grade but is in the 12th grade starting today.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV:<span>

January 11, 1999

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Renee yelled, trying to get through the crowd of lazy people.

Renee Neverwinter:  
>age: 15<br>birthday: January 15, 1984  
>personality: lazy, selfish yet smart, and dependable<br>hair: wavy brunette with swirly bangs off to the side  
>eyes: light brown<br>grade: a 12th grade student at Karakura High School  
>job: a waitress at Momoiro cafe, and the manager of the famous idol, Momoka<br>loves: anime/manga

Then she bumped into a tall man who had long, midnight-blue hair that was tied in a ponytail. "I'm sorry." she said. Then she continued running towards the building while the man stared at her.

* * *

><p><span>Inside the office...<span>

"Hello young lady. What do you want?" a man with a long beard asked Renee as she entered.

"I'm the new transfer student, Renee Neverwinter." Renee replied.

"Oh yes. Do you have your papers?" he questioned.

"Yes. I have the document of transfer from the Academy of Education in Tokyo." Renee said as she handed him the papers.

"Good. I'm the principal of this school, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." he introduced.

"Uh...could you repeat that?" Renee asked, confused due to the long name.

"Just call me Principal Yamamoto." he stated.

"Okay~!" Renee replied cheerfully.

"So here is a map of the school, and this is your schedule." he informed Renee as he gave her the folder that contained all the papers.

"Thank you." Renee thanked as she walked out to go to her first class since the bell had already rung. She looked at the map of the school looking for the classroom where her first class was located. As she looked, a note fell out of the folder. "What's this?" Renee asked herself. The note said "Please befriend Yuu Kanda." "Befriend Yuu Kanda?" she whispered as she read the note. "Who is Yuu Kanda? Oh well." she said as she crumpled up the note as put it in her pocket. "Yuu Kanda? It sorta sounds familiar. Maybe I'm imagining it." she thought.

* * *

><p><span>In Kurotsuchi-sensei's classroom...<span>

"Hello there young specimen." a man with what looked like a toilet seat on his head said.

"Hello. Is this Chemistry with Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" Renee asked.

"Yes. You can go sit in that seat upfront. And here is a folder of papers to know what we will be doing in this class." Kurotsuchi-sensei explained while a girl who had a braid handed Renee the folder.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi:  
>age: 39<br>birthday: March 30  
>hair: blue<br>eyes: honey gold  
>job: a 12th grade Chemistry teacher<br>loves: experiments

"Thank you." Renee thanked as she took her seat. She sat on the right side of the classroom, next to a window, which if you look through it you could see the hallway. And she sat in the first row.

* * *

><p><span>After School...<span>

Renee was still at school, since Principal Yamamoto wanted to see her after school. She walked around the hallways for awhile, cause she got lost. While she walked, she wondered why all her teachers and the principal asked her the same thing. Please befriend Yuu Kanda. After wandering for awhile, Renee finally found the office. As she walked in, the same man from this morning, the one with the long, midnight-blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail, bumped into her. Then he just walked away like nothing happened.

"That is Yuu Kanda. The one that you are suppose to befriend." Principal Yamamoto explained.

"But why do _I_ have to befriend him?" Renee asked.

"Well, Kanda works at the Black Order, a secret organization that works with the military, and they sent him here to gain more social skills. So he has to make at least one friend." Principal Yamamoto continued.

"Can't he make friends on his own?" Renee replied.

"No. He has absolutely no social skills. He doesn't talk to anyone, and when he does talk, he doesn't talk very nicely." Principal Yamamoto answered.

"Fine. I'll befriend him, Just give me a day or so." Renee gave in. After that she walked out, and started heading home.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

Here is Renee's schedule:

Homeroom: Unohana Retsu  
>1: Chemistry with Kurotsuchi Mayuri<br>2: Literature with Ise Nanao  
>3: P.E. with Zaraki Kenpachi<br>4: Office Aid (person who helps in the office)  
>5: Geology with Ukitake Jushiro (Shunsui substitutes a lot)<br>6: Geometry with Urahara Kisuke

If you read my story _The White and Red Ribbons of Fate_, then you would know that this is also Rukia's schedule.

Me: I hope you enjoyed and if you haven't read EternalLoveHitsuHina's story, _M:I:N:E_, then go read it. Like Now!

Kanda: What was that?

Me: The story or what I just said?

Kanda: All of it.

Me: You didn't like it?

Kanda: Not really...

Me: How dare you! You're so mean Kanda! But I still love you.

Kanda: Whatever.

Me: Please review! Please love! Please hate! Cause haters make me famous!

Mr. Sound Effect: *Decode sung by Paramore*


	2. Wanna Be My Friend?

Author Note:

Hey everybody... I've been having some serious writer's block lately... and some serious laptop problems... But those are gone now since I have a new laptop.

Beep: It's been long enough...

Me: URUSAI~! (Translation: Shut Up)

Beep: No. ;P

Me: You're fir-

Beep: PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME~! I'll be good...

Me: ed.

Beep: NO~!

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

"But why do _I_ have to befriend him?" Renee asked.

"Well, Kanda works at the Black Order, a secret organization that works with the military, and they sent him here to gain more social skills. So he has to make at least one friend." Principal Yamamoto continued.

"Can't he make friends on his own?" Renee replied.

"No. He has absolutely no social skills. He doesn't talk to anyone, and when he does talk, he doesn't talk very nicely." Principal Yamamoto answered.

"Fine. I'll befriend him, Just give me a day or so." Renee gave in. After that she walked out, and started heading home.

* * *

><p><span>Renee's POV:<span>

I was walking home to the cafe in which I worked at. It's called The Momoiro Cafe. I work there with my best friend forever, and ever, and ever... you get the point, Momo Hinamori. I've always been there for her and she's always been there for me. I don't actually remember much about my past. I don't know why. I just don't remember anything. All that I know is that Momo is my BFF and she is one of the few people I can actually trust. I am not very open so I don't make many friends. I'm also quite shy. But when it comes to my friends, it's like I'm a different person. Well I think that's all you really need to know about me... so back to more important stuff. Like I said, I was walking home. As I walked I saw the sunset in the far distance. It was a perfect day. I continued walking while I stared at the paper with the words "Please befriend Yuu Kanda". Then I saw him. Him. Yuu Kanda. He was walking normally, not even stopping to admire the beautiful sunset. I ran up to him so I finally get this task over with.

"OI~! Are you Yuu Kanda?" I asked the midnight-blue-haired man.

". . . . ." He didn't respond which I found quite rude.

"Hey. I asked you a question." I said in a angered voice.

"Ya. Now, get to the part where you ask me the stupid question" He finally replied, coldly.

"Wait, you already knew what I was going to ask?" And I thought I was the only one who could do that.

"I don't read minds, but constantly people come up to me and ask me 'Wanna be my friend?' and other annoying things like that." I felt sorta bad for the guy, although he is very rude, he has been bugged around constantly.

"I didn't know. If it's that annoying to you, I won't ask. I'm just going to leave now. Uh... bye..." I walked away and went home. When I got home, I was welcomed by none other than my BFF, Momo Hinamori. "I'm home~!" I said when I walked in.

"You're back~! You were late so I was worried. Where were you?" A worried little Momo asked with her adorable chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh... Well... The principal asked me to befriend some guy named 'Yuu Kanda' and so that's what I tried to do. In the end though I decided not to try. But the strangest thing is that I wasn't shy, I was being myself. I don't understand why since I'm usually quiet around people I don't think I can trust. And for a moment I thought of Yuu Kanda as a friend, somebody I can trust. It doesn't make sense... Well I'm going to bed early, good night Momo."

"But what about dinner? Aren't you hungry?"

"No. I'm fine." Then I left and went to sleep. The one thing I didn't tell Momo was that I even thought that I met Yuu Kanda somewhere before and even loved him at some point in the past. The past I don't remember.

* * *

><p><span>The next day...<span>

Before homeroom started, there was something I just had to deal with first. I headed up to the office and knocked on the door. I walked in and slapped the notes with the words "Please befriend Yuu Kanda" onto the table. Principal Yama looked at me a shocked and confused look.

"I refuse to do this task. I suggest you stop having people try to befriend Yuu Kanda. He is obviously annoyed." After those words were said, I walked out of the room, and headed straight to homeroom where I hoped to see a certain midnight-blue-haired man.

* * *

><p><span>Kanda's POV:<span>

I was sitting in my seat in the back, next to the window when it all happened.

"Hey, Yuu Kanda. I'm not asking this because Old Man Yama asked me to, I'm asking this out of my own free will. So, Yuu Kanda. Wanna be my friend?" I looked at her who had that smile on her face that was strangely familiar. My mind said "No.", but my heart said "Yes."

"Yes." In the end I decided to go with my heart.

"Oh well, that's ok. I didn't think you would accept anyways- w-wait WHAT~?" She yelled in shock. I didn't understand it either, but I felt as if I could trust her. "Well that's shocking... um... I know! From now on I'll call you Yuu!"

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME~!"

"Hehehehe. Yuu! Yuu! Yuu! Yuu! Baka Yuu!" Now, I was mad. I charged at her and tried to land an attack, but my punch was blocked by the teacher...

"Both of you to the office, please." Unohana-sensei asked.

In the office, I was sitting there which was pretty normal for me but this time she was next to me, Renee Neverwinter.

"For you punishment, both of you have to serve detention after school." The Old Man announced.

"EH~!" Renee exclaimed. "Can't you let us off the hook this time?"

"No." Old Man Yama responded.

"C'mon Yuu, help me out here." she asked me.

"I'm used to this, I don't really mind." I answered.

"YUU~! You might be used to this, but I'm not! As my friend you should at last try to get out of this situation." She stated.

"Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I will help you." I replied.

"I'll let you two off the hook this time, just remember, no more fighting." Old Man Yama said.

"YES!" Renee shouted in victory while doing a victory pose. And for some odd reason I smiled at her brightness. That oh so familiar brightness.

* * *

><p>Author Note: YES~! After about a month of not updating this story~! I'm so happy! Now back to firing Beep.<p>

Beep: NO~!

Me: Yes.

Beep: NO~!

Me: C'mon in new guy.

?: My name is Beep #2. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.

Beep: IMPOSTER~!

Me: No... he's a cosplayer not imposter.

Beep #2: That is correct. I am cosplaying as you, Beep-sempai.

Beep: *jaw-drop*

Me: HURRY UP! I NEED A DISCLAIMER~!

Beep & Beep #2: YYuuuukkaannddaa doesn't own anything related to this story.

Mr. Sound Effect: *Trust Me sung by Yuya Matsushita from Durarara!* (I do not own!)


	3. The Realization of the Past

Author Note: Updating has been slow lately... I'm sorry...

Me: I'm tired... and bored... but especially tired...

Kanda: Quit complaining!

Me: No...

Kanda: *anime anger mark*

Me: *blushes* You're so hot when you're mad!

Kanda: o_O'' Fangirl...

Me: ^-^ Please enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Renee and Kanda were walking home together while Renee went on and on about an anime character that looks just like Kanda.

"I mean seriously! He looks just like you!" Renee explained. Kanda just continued walking, ignoring her. "Oi, Yuu, wanna go to my house? It right down that way and then you turn that way, and then you turn that way. And then your there! So let's go!"

"Fine..." Kanda replied. Then Renee grabbed his hand and started running for her house. She they got there she stopped in front of the door.

"We're here. The cafe is downstairs and the bedrooms are upstairs." Renee explained. "Well, let's go in." She opened the door and walked in."I'm home~!"

"Rere-chan!" Momo exclaimed. She looked over and saw Kanda there next to her. "Huh? Kanda-san?"

"Momo..." Kanda muttered, shocked.

"Wait a second, you two already know each other?" Renee asked, confused.

"Yeah, we were all friends, don't you remember Rere-chan?" Momo stated.

"I remember now... everything... the friendship... the blood... the tragedies... everything... Alma..." Kanda continued to mutter. "I didn't believe at first, when I met you Renee, but now that I've seen Momo, I've confirmed my suspicions. I've met you somewhere before, Renee."

"Yuu? Oi. What are you talking about? We only met yesterday. Never before. And who's this Alma you're talking about?" Renee questioned with a worried face.

"It's nothing, forget it." Kanda looked down and hid face. "But I do remember, in the past that I have long forgotten, I knew you, Momo, and even Ichigo. If you don't believe us, I can't change that. No matter how much I try, you will not change your mind. I know you, that's how you are."

"Yuu... I'll prove it's not true! I have picture books from my past. I haven't looked at them for quite awhile though... I'll prove that Momo and Ichigo were my only friends back then!" Renee announced. Then she ran up the stairs up to her room.

"Rere-chan... Why doesn't she believe us?" Momo worried in a small voice.

"She suffered from memory lost, right?" Kanda questioned Momo.

Momo nodded her head and replied, "She suffered a lot of tragedy, far more than you have probably since you actually remember us."

"Mother... Father... Alma..." Kanda whispered, gritting his teeth. "I promised to take revenge against the Black Order for their deaths. Then why am I fighting with them now?" Silence filled the room, but that silence was broken when the sound of Renee screaming filled the room. "Renee?" Kanda ran up to see what happened with Momo trailing behind him. He busted through the door and saw Renee holding a picture book, on the floor, crying. Renee raised her head and looked Kanda, and Momo with teary eyes.

"Rere-chan, are you alright?" little Momo asked, worried about her friend.

"Go away..." Renee muttered, softly.

"No, Rere-chan, I want to help you." Momo stated. Kanda put his hand on Momo's shoulder and signaled her to leave.

"It's better is I tried to solve this problem, rather than you. Go." Kanda explained. Momo nodded and slowly walked out of the room, having one last look before she left. "Renee, do you believe us yet? That's all I came to find out. I don't care about the rest."

"Lies, I know you care, that's how you were. You hide the fact that you care, and worry in the background where no one sees you. Yes, I believe you now. I remember too now. So can you please excuse yourself from this room?" Renee announced.

"No. I am not leaving this room." Kanda answered.

"I said for you to go away! Just leave me alone! I don't need your help! I can get over this myself!" When Kanda heard those last words, he ran up to Renee, grabbed her by the shirt, and slapped her.

"You are an idiot! I thought I'd never hear those words come out of your mouth! Back then, you always told me that 'There is no such thing as alone. A person can make themselves believe that they are alone, but are never really alone.'."

"Shut up!" Renee yelled.

"You always said that 'Heros can't beat the problem without help from the sidekick, their friend.'. I thought that was you, this person I'm holding in my hands now is not the Renee Neverwinter I used to know and love!" Kanda exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Renee screamed, and punched Kanda in the face. A small stream of blood came down from his nose.

"You are not walking this road alone, I'm here. I am here to help you beat this problem, and help you become the hero of your world. I'm here now and that's fact. You have a problem, that's fact. I'm here to help, that's fact. I am your friend, that's fact, and will forever be fact."

"Yuu..." Renee muttered. "Yuu~!" she cried as she began to tightly hug him, and cried more than ever now. "I miss them, I miss them a lot, Yuu..."

"I help you, but first of all, get me something for my nose." Renee looked at him and his bleeding nose that she punched earlier.

"Oh right, uh... sorry 'bout that..." Renee apologized. She got a tissue for him to wipe the blood off with and then they sat next to each other on the bed.

"Ok, tell me what's wrong, tell me everything." Kanda demanded.

"So, when I walked up here, and found the picture book, the first thing I saw was a picture of us as kids. Then I saw a picture of me, my family, and another family. That family is the Lockheart family. They were very close to us. There are the triplets, twins, and little Ali. The eldest triplet was Alicia, she was smart, helpful, and the person I wanted to become more like. The second eldest was Ace, he had had many talents such as singing, dancing, and athletics plus many girls loved him. The youngest was Alec, he was into video games, he was the comedian in the family, and he can cook. The twins were Ashton, and Ashley. The usually hung out with my twin sister and brother if they weren't with friends. And then there is Ali. She can't walk or see. But she still tries her best to fit in with the rest." Renee explained.

"So what happened to them?" Kanda asked.

"Well, the twins and Ali are still living, but Ali has a very weak immune system so she gets sick often. The triplets though are all dead. Ace was the first to die. He was murdered by his own brother, Alec. Alec was jealous of all the fame Ace got and couldn't stand it. So during one of Ace's concerts, Alec shot him, and killed him. Then Ace was charged for murder and was arrested. Later, he escaped from prison, and was put on the wanted list. No one ever found him until a traveler stumbled across his dead body. He died of dehydration and starvation. When Alicia heard about their deaths she could not handle it and committed suicide. She jumped off a ledge and into the ocean. The person who found her dead body on the beach was me. I started to screamed and I soon fainted. That is when I most likely lost my memory." Renee finished. Kanda sat there in silence, speechless, and shocked at Renee's tragic past. Then Renee bursted into tears once again.

"I'm surprised that you didn't burst into tears in the middle of speaking." Kanda stated while patting her head.

"Yeah, me too." Renee agreed.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note:<span>

I'M DONE~! Man... Updating has been really slow for me... Well, me tired again so I'm gonna rap it up now. Please review!

Mr. Disclaimer-Man: YYuuuukkaannddaa doesn't own anything related to this story.


End file.
